


Early to Rise

by Huggle



Series: Better with three [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Christmas Smut, Dean wants Castiel to use his words, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and their Angel celebrate Christmas a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

Dean’s real glad Kevin’s gone to spend Christmas with his mom – this would not be something they’d be doing if he was here. 

But what’s inappropriate with the prophet under their roof becomes fucking amazing when he’s not.

Cas knows he’s there. Dean made sure to come into the room from the far door so that he passed right by him and never looked down at him or acknowledged him even once.

Instead he sits down in the chair, grateful that Sam got up first and did more than just put the turkey in the oven.

He wonders what time he did get up at, and make all these preparations. He wonders how long Cas has been lying on the couch like that, naked except for the cover draped across his lower half, hands caught behind him in those leather cuffs. The ones Sam had so painstakingly inscribed with angel restraining sigils.

The ones Cas had _helped_ with and that is almost as much of a turn on as seeing the results.

Almost.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Cas demands, finally. “It’s been two hours since Sam left for his run. I’m beginning to regret agreeing to this…game.”

Dean chuckles at him. “Only two hours?”

“If I were human, my circulation would have been cut off long before now.”

Dean hesitates, worry deflating his eagerness. “But it’s ok, right?”

Cas finally relents, and twists his head around enough to give Dean a baleful glare. “My wrists are bound, Dean, not my legs. I would have come and got you.”

Grinning, Dean gets up. “Gonna make it worth the wait, Cas.”

Cas looks away again, and Dean can see he’s still put out. “If you say so.”

Dean crouches down next to him but the stubborn angel still won’t look at him. “Sounds like a challenge.”

He rests his hand over Castiel’s wrists, fingers rubbing the leather. Sneaks a quick glance at his hands, just to be sure, but they look fine. 

“Maybe it is.”

“Then I guess…challenge accepted.” He leans in close enough so that his lips are almost touching Castiel’s ear. “Gonna make you come so hard you don’t know what to do about it, Cas. Beg me to stop or beg me to keep going. That’s if I don’t gag you so you can’t actually speak.”

Cas shakes his head, once, and Dean raises his hands in surrender. Ok, that they hadn’t discussed, and he knows now it’s off the table. 

He tugs the blanket away, leaving Cas bare before him, and grins when he sees that Sam really took a lot of thought and care when he was setting this up.

There’s a plug in Cas, the trim black one that Sam picked out for him. Dean hadn’t been there for that particular shopping trip, but he remembers Cas’s face when Sam handed him a gift wrapped box. 

Curious, interested, and then when Sam explained what it was for…. Well, that wasn’t the first time he’d ever seen Cas blush.

Not the last either, he and Sam have managed to turn Cas pink a lot of times since then. Takes a little more work these days, but they can still get the job done.

“Huh,” he manages, and then presses a finger against the base, shoving it in a little further.

Cas hisses, and tries to sit up and twist away at the same time, but Dean puts a hand in the middle of his back and rubs soothing circles on the angel’s skin. 

“Shh, I got you, Cas. Little too much, eh? You want it out.”

“Yes,” Cas grates at him. “Sam failed to mention it…expanded.”

Dean bites his lip, sure that laughing at his sneaky brother will only cause Cas to cut him off. “Yeah, he didn’t clue me in on that one either. Hang on.” 

He opens the valve, feels the air bleed out until he can slide the plug free. He’ll speak to Sam later about that – much as he likes the idea of Cas squirming around as Sam inflated the plug, they’d spent a while talking this out and that’s something Sam should have mentioned.

He watches Cas’s hole clench as if it expects to find something else there to fill the space left by the plug. He’s going to take care of that, can’t not especially when he sees the lube glistening around Cas’s rim.

“Did he stretch you, Cas? Did he put his fingers in there and work you open before he put that in you?”

“Dean,” Cas starts. His voice breaks, a little. 

“I want you to tell me, Cas. What he did. What it felt like.”

“Yes.” Cas forces out the words. “He stretched me open, Dean.”

It’s as hard for him to make Cas wait as it probably is for Cas, but this is going to be worth it. 

“And then what, Cas? Come on, talk me through it.”

Cas is so stubborn, he won’t yield, he won’t beg. Not with his words at least. But if Cas looks at him, Dean knows he’ll cave because Cas’s eyes always give him away.

“I put the cuffs on myself,” Cas says. His breathing’s hard, uneven. “Then Sam had me lie across his lap while he prepared me.”

Dean swallows down a groan, wishes they’d set up the camera like Sam had suggested. He wants to see that, Cas giving himself over to Sam, Sam getting Cas ready, making sure he was stretched out.

“And what did it feel like, Cas? When he plugged you up?”

“Not unpleasant. At first, and then when it started to swell-“

Cas sounds strained, and Dean rests a hand on his head. “Ok, ok, Cas. Gonna make it up to you for that. Now, and later. Are you good?”

Cas nods, like he doesn’t trust his own voice anymore. 

Dean pulls off his tee, then kicks off his jeans. He’s already hard, and straddles Cas on the couch. “Don’t hold back for me,” he says, and then slips inside him.

Cas’s fingers clench around nothing as Dean starts to move. He reaches forward, grabbing the arm of the couch for balance and keeps it uneven enough that Cas has no chance to ready himself, to predict how hard or how deep Dean’s going to go.

“I want to hear you, Cas.”

Fuck, he does, he wants that so bad that he isn’t sure what he’d promise Cas to get it. Not that the sound of Cas’s breathing hitching and going haywire isn’t hot. Not that it isn’t just as hot knowing what Cas is holding in, clamping down on.

But he wants Cas to let it go, to tell Dean he wants him to fuck him through the floor, that Dean’s taking him apart. He wants to hear Cas own to all the things he feels, to make up for the time when he couldn’t or when he thought no one cared enough to listen.

Cas shakes his head again, and Dean wonders what it’ll take. If Cas will ever say those things.

He threads his fingers between Cas’s, giving him something to hold on to, and with one final hard push it’s over and he’s done, and only his arm braced solidly against the couch keeps him from collapsing onto Cas.

He slips out carefully, checking Cas is ok, and reaches for the cuffs. Once he’s unfastened them and set them aside, he sits Cas up, helps him turn over.

“Not quite there?” he murmurs, seeing Cas is close, his cock hard and dripping.

Cas looks away. When it was a game, needling each other, he could hint at it then. He can’t or won’t say it now, but Dean’s ok. He can read Cas like a book, can tell with a glance what he needs when Cas won’t put it into words.

He runs his hand along the plug, getting his skin slick from the lube, and fists his hand hard and fast around Cas, watching his head fall back. Cas tries to reach for everything at once, the arms of the couch, a cushion. Then, finally, he grabs Dean’s shoulders, slumping over until his forehead comes to rest against Dean’s.

He comes like that, eyes screwed shut, fingers biting into Dean’s flesh.

“Ok, Cas,” Dean says. “Ok.” He eases him back, sits next to him. Cas prods his arm until Dean lifts it enough to him to slide under, and then Dean grabs the blanket and drapes it over them.

“You mentioned now _and_ later,” Cas says. His eyes come to rest on the plug, now lying on the floor. 

He actually glares at it.

Dean grins and hugs him a little closer. “Well, Sam won’t be back for another hour, I’ll bet. I’m sure we can think of something by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an SPN Kink meme prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _The Winchesters celebrate Christmas a bit differently than others. Castiel is placed on the sofa, hands tied behind his back. He has a plug inside and whenever a Winchester comes by and wants a quicky, they take the plug out and give Castiel a good fucking._
> 
>  
> 
> _Or sometimes they just make him suck dick, depends on the mood._  
> 


End file.
